Fox (Super Smash Flash 2)
Fox is a playable veteran character in Super Smash Flash 2. Initially, he was confirmed in the initial roster of forty-five characters and then was deconfirmed before being re-confirmed in the final October 2011 Dev Blog. His sprites are completely custom and are based off of his appearance in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. His moveset directly comes from Brawl and his voice clips also come from said game. Fox currently ranks 7th on the current tier list and at the top of A tier, a large leap from his 13th place position last demo. Fox possesses fast attacks, great ground mobility (which results in a great dash dance), great combo ability, powerful finishers in his up smash, his up and back aerials. Fox also has quite useful specials; he has a decent projectile in his blaster which can rack up damage from afar and force enemies to approach him. A good all purpose tool in his reflector which can be used to gimp enemies off stage, extend his combos and reflect powerful projectiles such as 's Charge Shot. Long reaching recovery options in Fire Fox and Fox Illusion. However, Fox certainly does have major weaknesses. He has a large problem with his accelerated falling speed(the highest accelerated falling speed in the game), which makes him vulnerable to chain grabs and combos. Fox's approach is also subpar despite his great speed; as aforementioned, Fox's blaster does not help him approach due to its nonexistent knockback, but rather forces enemies to approach him. This can be a hindrance or an advantage depending on the situation, but if Fox needs to get closer to an enemy himself it is usually a disadvantage. Fox's light weight makes it easy for enemies to score KOs on him or force him off the stage early with horizontal finishers, creating early edgeguarding situations. Fox's recovery moves have problems sweet spotting the ledge and have start up that allows opponents to gimp him, this gives him problems when he trying to recover. All in all, Fox's pros greatly overcome his cons, which is why he ranked at the top of A tier. Unlike most characters, Fox has a strong, dedicated player base that is composed of the top players online. Fox does have strong online tournament representation and is generally seen taking many top spots in tournaments. Attributes Like , Fox returned to how he is played in Melee with a few exceptions. He is a very mobile ground character with having the third fastest dashing speed and currently the fastest walking speed. He has a projectile in his Blaster which has transcendent priority, covers good horizontal distance, is useful for racking up damage, and can be used effectively in his short hop laser technique and can help refresh some of his attacks. His reflector, like the name implies is used to reflect projectiles. However, Fox can use it in more ways by using it to aid in his combos while giving him numerous follow ups or using it to gimp his opponent and is a very important element in his metagame. He has finishers in his up smash, forward smash, up and back aerial which are easy to combo into. His combo and damage racking ability is one of the best in the game with having a great SHFFL which gives him a good air game and when coupled with his reflector gives him amazing follow ups. He has a great approach options with his amazing ground mobility and SHFFL aerials. He is a great edge guarder and breaking his guard will be troublesome. He has a decent grab game, posessing the eighth longest grab in the current demo, with most of his throws dealing low knockback and can set up combos. Forward throw can chain grab certain characters due to his fast dashing speed and can be followed up with his SHFFL aerials, his down throw is a meteor smash which can be used to set up tech-chases or be used on the ledge to start his edge guarding ability and his up throw can lead into his up aerial. His recovery options cover good distances. However, due to Fox falling speed, he is susceptible to juggling, combos and zero-to-death combos which will most likely lead to Fox being KO'ed due to his light weight. His projectile, while good for camping, does not make the opponent flinch which leaves hims unable to stop his opponent from approaching. His recovery options are linear and predictable. Fox Illusion covers only horizontal distance, it stops all of Fox's moment when the move ends and has a small ledge sweet spot. Fire Fox can cover vertical, horizontal and diagonally distances, but its start-up makes gives Fox's opponents time to set up edge guards or gimp him. Moveset Ground attacks Aerial attacks Grabs and throws Other attacks Special moves Misc. Changes from v0.9a Fox mainly received nerfs to his attributes and some of his attacks, but these nerfs did not make him a less effective character. Fox benefits from the lower hitstun in the current demo by not being susceptible to certain chain grabs and being one of the few characters who can still combo like last demo. Aesthetics * Attributes * * * * Ground attacks * * * Aerial attacks * Grabs and throws * * Special moves * ** * ** In competitive play Match ups Notable players *SoldierSunday *DescendedSun Tier placement history When Fox debuted in demo v0.8, he was a strong character and got ranked 6th of B tier on the list for demo v0.8b. His position dropped to 13th of what could be considered B tier in demo v0.9a. His tier position rose up to 7th of A tier where he is seen as a high tier character again. Gallery Palette swaps DOJO!!! update fox1.png|Fox using Fox Illusion above on Crateria. newfox2t.png|Fox using his down tilt next to a blue on Mushroom Kingdom III. fox3t.png|Fox using his up throw on on Mirror Chamber. newfox4.png|Fox using his neutral air on Hylian Skies. Beta updates Gaia air.png|Fox crouching with above him, about use Gaia in Saturn Valley. Artwork Fox1.gif|Fox first art in the DOJO!!!. Trivia *Fox's sprites, along with 's and 's old sprite sets, were used in one of ScrewAttack's Death Battles. *Fox's current pixel art is based on a victory pose that he makes in Brawl. External links *Fox's page at Smash Flash DOJO!! *Fox VS Bucky Death Battle Category:Starter characters Category:Veterans Category:Super Smash Flash 2 Category:First-party characters